The Great Jedi Purge
by JP McClendon
Summary: Some Jedi managed to survive Order 66. Once the Clone Wars was over, the hunt for those who had survived began. Here are some of their stories. WIP. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Everything Changes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Wars universe, Walt Disney does. They also own all the Characters and Worlds contained therein. The characters created by me for this story are all that I own.

 _"Revenge is one of the oldest emotions. Some say it is older than love or forgiveness. Though it focuses the mind and gives us reason to persevere, it limits us. It keeps us in the past and forces us to relive events we are powerless to change."_

 **Prologue: Everything Changes**

 _"The time has come. Execute Order 66."_

With that simple utterance, the Jedi went from being the Republic's heroes to fugitives to be hunted down and executed with extreme prejudice. Chancellor Palpatine, aka Darth Sidious, had played the Jedi masterfully. All of the pieces in his grand scheme of revenge and annihilation had fallen into place, and the Jedi were powerless to prevent their own destruction. Across the galaxy, clone troopers once loyal to their Jedi commanders now became the instruments of a vindictive genocide. None were to be spared. Amongst the first to die were some of the most well-known and experienced of the Order. The few Jedi who survived the initial onslaught now had to run.

However, Darth Sidious wouldn't let them go. He would never let them go. The responsibility for hunting down those who escaped primarily fell upon the shoulders of his Apprentice, Darth Vader. Once the true and loyal member of the Jedi Order known as Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader left his former life and identity behind more and more with every Jedi that he killed at the bidding of his Master.

But, those that survived would not go quietly, for they were Jedi. They would not make Darth Vader's task easy for him, for they were Jedi. Though most of the galaxy was now against them, they would remind the Sith that they were still here.

They are the Jedi.

 **To be continued...**


	2. List of the Living

**List of the Living**

It had been several weeks since the issuance of Order 66. Darth Vader was still acclimating himself to his new body, and found that he was both simultaneously diminished and renewed. He could no longer rely on the youthful athleticism that had served him well his entire life. However, as a result, his focus was able to shift towards building up his various skills and powers in the Force. In the end, things began to balance out for him. Unfortunately for him, his prosthetic limbs meant that some of what his Master, Darth Sidious, could do he would never be able to do. Though he was disheartened at first, he soon got over it.

This particular morning, he was sitting, deep in meditation, in his new quarters in the Imperial Palace, formerly the Jedi Temple. A chime at the door stirred his mind back to where he was. Displeasure welled up in him over being disturbed, but he knew that if someone was doing so it was not for some frivolous reason. The various officers and messengers had learned very quickly that they were only to disrupt him, and live, if they had good reason to do so. The chime rang again. "Come," ordered Vader, still not fully used to his new voice. His door slid open and a young officer entered in.

"Lord Vader," the officer began. "I have a report from Emperor Palpatine that he wishes you to review straight away."

Vader stood up slowly and deliberately. Then he turned to face the officer. "Is there anything else from the Emperor at this time?" he asked.

"No, M'Lord," replied the officer. "Just the report."

"Very well," said Vader. "Set the report down on the table and leave. I will take a look at it once you are gone."

"As you wish, M'Lord," said the officer. He then moved quickly over to a small table in the center of the room and set down the datapad that contained the Emperor's report. Then he bowed slightly to Vader and took his leave.

Once he was gone, Vader moved to the table and picked up the datapad. For a moment, he just stared at its dark blank screen. He already knew what the report was about. He was holding a collection of names. Names of the Jedi who had escaped Order 66 and were still alive. He knew that the list he was about to read was not going to be short. In truth, only one name, one certain to be on the list, even remotely interested him. It was that of his former Master and friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Activating the datapad, his eyes began scanning the information contained within. It was exactly what he expected it to be. Most of the names he recognized without having to think about it, while others gave him no familiarity. Some of the names had information on where they were located or were soon to be located. Others had theories on probable locations. Still others contained no information at all about where they were or where they might have gone. One of those names was that of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Upon seeing that, a vase on a shelf shattered. "I will find you," he said with anger obvious in his voice. "Should it take me a thousand years, I will find you. But, for now, I shall satisfy myself with finding the others. They will feel the wrath that is meant for you. Their suffering will be that much more because you hide from me. Let the coming storm be on your head."

 **To be continued…**


End file.
